


a perfect name

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 7: Free day"Hey mommy, the baby’s up early, kicking and ready to greet you.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	a perfect name

It was a morning like any other.

The sun had just risen and the birds outside of the windows were singing a melody, the reason for Adora and Catra waking up. Normally, they would just spend an extra hour in bed, cuddling close together in the warm and soft bed in their Bright Moon quarters, without saying anything. Now without a war, they had both discovered that they loved lazy mornings and the way it made them feel closer than ever.

Today though, was a bit different.

They still stayed in bed, but they wouldn’t do that silently. Adora who had been happily cuddling next to Catra suddenly felt a kick coming from within her belly, taking her aback. It was a strong one, and it made her laugh while putting a smile on her face.

That was their  _ baby _ growing inside of her.

“Hey mommy, the baby’s up early, kicking and ready to greet you.” Adora said as she carefully touched Catra’s shoulder, making her turn around in bed. The closer they got to delivery, the more the baby seemed to twist and turn and kick, and to Adora, it felt like the baby never slept.

“Seems like they don’t want to let you sleep.”

“That’s right, just kicking me all day, I swear they’ve got your strength.”

“Well, the fact that it feels like they  _ want _ to annoy you is definitely coming from you.”

“Really? Last time I checked you’re the one that loves to tease people, Catra.”

“Fine, you got me there, but they’ve definitely got your stubbornness.” she said, the smile on her face growing wider as she put a hand on Adora’s belly, ready to feel a kick. And she did. “Wow, you weren’t kidding, this baby is strong.”

“I know right.” she said. “But can you believe it, in just a few weeks they’ll be here in our arms. We are still set on the name right?”

“Catra junior, yes.”

“We already said no to Catra junior. Seriously though, are we still set on Finn?”

“Yes, it’s the perfect name.”


End file.
